Jonin Sensei: Naruto Uzumaki
by bad girl 61
Summary: i adopted this story from my fellow author i-defy-fate. i do not own Naruto, but i wished i did but sadly i do not cause if i did Hinata and Naruto would be together. this is also a Harem story between Naruto, Hinata, and Ino. If you don't like my story, then don't bother reading it.
1. Chapter 1

Jonin Sensei: Naruto Uzumaki

Normal talk: "Yo!"

Thoughts: "_Yo!"_

Radio Headsets: _"Delta…respond…."_

Demon talk: **"Damn mortals…"**

Demon thoughts: **'I'm going to give you the biggest headache you will ever get…'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I wish I did but sadly I do not own Naruto and if I did, Hinata and Naruto would be together.**

**WARNING!: The following scene contains: Mentions of Rape, Blood and Gore, Violence, and the ability to piss people off…**

**Prologue: I accept…**

Chapter 1

Young Uzumaki, coward in his worn down room at the orphanage, where he had been for the last ten minutes. The caretakers at the orphanage had told the other children to find him and beat him up, poor Uzumaki had tears in his eyes as he watches as several children came into the room and started looking around.

'_Please, whatever I did…I promise not to do it again…please god, don't let them find me…please…' _Naruto thought as he cried more while holding his stuffed bear…or what was left of it.

The children tore apart his room, tearing into his mattress and moved on to the several different stuffed animals given to him by the Hokage when he came to visit.

Today was not one of those days…

The children then stopped looking and all looked at the closet at the same time and our resident blonde started to panic as more tears began to flood out of his eyes and down his face when they started to walk towards the closet.

'_please…not again…no more, I'll be good I swear, PLEASE!'_

A child from the group ripped the poorly taken care of door out the wall and they all smiled evilly when they saw him clenching his stuffed animal tightly while crying.

"WE FOUND HIM, HE'S IN HERE!" a boy shouted as they all backed away from Naruto.

It only took a few seconds for Naruto to realize that they were only searching for him, not here to beat him…so he did the only thing he could at the time…

Run like hell…

Our blonde hero made a mad dash towards the window and just as the caretakers entered the room Naruto was only a few feet away.

The caretakers became full of rage "STOP HIM CHILDREN, DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!" The head caretaker screamed as he swung him arm out in a straight line like he commanded an army to charge.

The children scrambled over themselves in order to get at Naruto who at this time was now throwing caution to the wind. _'I'm going to have to jump…well, Atleast if I die from this…god may stop hating me…'_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and jumped…

**Outside**

The village of Konoha, said to be the strongest village out of the five great nations of Wind, Water, Fire, Lightning, and Earth. Also said to be the most graceful of the five…however today would not be one for them to be civil on…

Everyone on the street turned abruptly at the sound of shattering glass only to see the very child they hated flying through the air with glass all around him like snowflakes giving an elegant look of an angel.

They watched as Naruto hit the ground and even though they hated the boy, they couldn't help but wince as they heard the tell-tale sounds of bones breaking…brutally.

They watched as the door to the orphanage was thrown open and saw the head caretakers red, rage-filled face as he stomped down the steps and reared his leg back far enough to where his foot was nearly the height of his upper thigh, then swung his leg forward into the boys stomach and chest areas over and over again as some of the villagers even cheered him on.

**Nearby**

"You know something weasel…?" said an ANBU with a inu(dog) mask that was almost completely white with the exception of the few colored lines making out the features of a dog.

"Hm?" said weasel.

"…I hope that the rest of the day isn't as boring as the border patrol that we've been on for, what? A week straight?"

Weasel seemed to contemplate something and then only gave one sound "Hn."

Dog sighed as he ran a hand through his silvery, gravity defying hair before a mental light bulb lit up in his mind. "I know, let's go see Naruto!"

Weasel, even though dog couldn't see it (although dog suspected…). Weasel smiled under his mask…if only a little as he thought. _'I should be able to introduce him to Sasuke soon…I wonder how Naruto has been since dog and I last saw him.'_

As they neared the orphanage, they became enraged…so much so that they unleashed KI(killing-intent) that clearly made even the gravity of the world around them seem inferior.

And it was all focused on one man…the man who had started beating Naruto.

The villagers around the head caretaker and Naruto found it hard to breathe as they got on one knee or were on the ground flat on their stomachs…one thing was certain…

They did _not_ want to be that guy…

The two ANBU jumped down as dog flared his chakra for just a moment and a few seconds later, ANBU had surrounded the area on the rooftops and streets/alleyways so that their would be no escaping. The Hokage decked out in full battle armor raised his hand and one of the ANBU drew his sword from behind the head caretaker while preparing to behead the moronic civilian.

The Hokage merely raised his middle finger and thumb and made a snap that would cause some of the more…light stomached people to lose their lunch as they watched as the ANBU swung his sword and beheaded the man responsible for beating the young boy.

The old man glared with more KI than dog and weasel used on the man on the crowd of villagers. "**THIS** IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DISOBEY MY LAW, ANYONE WHO DARES HARM THIS BOY SHALL SPEND A WEEK IN THE TORTURE AND INTERIGATION DEPARTMENT OF THE ANBU FOR A **FULL** RUN THROUGH OF HOW TORTURE IS PERFORMED…**PERSONALLY**!" The old man turned around and couldn't help but gag a little from what he saw as the villagers paled from the possibility of torture.

Naruto's chest had caved in and blood flowed freely from his mouth and nose. Coming out of his own sadness of the situation, he quickly gained control of the scenario. "ANBU, TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL, HAVE HIS PERSONAL DOCTOR DO WHATEVER HE CAN TO MAKE HIM SURVIVE!" he rounded on dog and weasel who now knew their leader was speaking to them. "If any of the other doctors try and keep you from getting Naruto help…you have my permission to kill whoever it is…I repeat…_lethal_ force **IS** authorized…"

The two quickly gathered up the blonde as carefully as possible without causing further pain while getting to the hospital as fat as possible which to normal civilians…they couldn't even keep track of their speed.

**Hospital lobby: Front Desk**

The hospital doors blew open as the ANBU carried the injured child to the desk. Dog spoke as weasel tried using healing jutsu to help slow the bleeding. "Have Sosuke Kajuki in Naruto's personal room as soon as possible…" he said as the small group of three began to make their way to Naruto's room until they heard it…

"WE REFUSE TO GIVE MEDICAL NEEDS TO THIS…THIS…DEMON!" Shouted the desk attendant as she stood up fast enough to knock over her chair. "THAT DEMON IS NOT WELCOME HERE!"

"I see…" Dog said as he pulled out his ninjato and made straight for the woman. "Then you leave me no choice…" Dogs mask somehow managed to take a darker look to it as weasel kept his path to Naruto's room.

The woman stumbled over her now fallen chair and onto the floor. "W-wait! P-please don't!" She said as she started to cry.

Dog paused in his path towards her. "…will you give medical treatment to Naruto?"

The woman nodded her head so fast that dog could have sworn she used the **Hiraishin**.

"…Very well." Dog said as he sheathed his sword and proceeded to walk as fast as he could to Naruto's room.

The woman sat up shakily as she cried tears of gratitude for the ANBU sparing her life…until she heard a throat being cleared…she paled considerably before slowly turning her head towards the doors of the hospital.

There, in the doorway, was none other than the Hokage and two squads of ANBU. Even though she could not see behind the masks…she could tell they were glaring at her.

"…I assume that Naruto will be given treatment from now on?" Hiruzen said as he kept his face passive…one of his _many_ talents he had learned from surviving three wars. The woman nodded again and the hokage simply walked past her and down the hall and up the stairs to Naruto's room. "I want one of the squads to stay down here and run security, stay by the stairs and if anyone tries to come up with out a reason to do with a medical crisis, a new patient or Naruto then turn them back. If anyone resists then you have permission to break a few bones…" The old man said as he and the other squad of ANBU made their way to Naruto.

The ANBU at the stairs couldn't help but grin evily as a crowd of angry villagers from outside started to come towards the stairs. The ANBU with a bird mask looked at the other three members and they nodded and at the same time, pulled out their swords and got in a ready stance.

An ANBU with a cat mask giggled. "This should be fun, ne?" The rest of the squad gave their own chuckles as the crowd came closer. The cat ANBU giggled again in delight. "I love it when things like this happen…NOW LET THE FUN BEGIN!" she shouted as shes and the rest of the squad blurred towards the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time: The ANBU at the stairs couldn't help but grin evilly as a crowd of angry villagers from outside started to come towards the stairs… An ANBU with a cat mask giggled. "This should be fun, ne?" The rest of the squad gave their own chuckles as the crowd came closer. The cat ANBU giggled again in delight. "I love it when things like this happen…NOW LET THE FUN BEGIN!" she shouted as shes and the rest of the squad blurred towards the crowd._

**AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2: The training begins**

**Bottom of the stairwell**

Screams of pain were heard from the crowd as the ANBU blurred through them breaking as many bones as possible as they also cut some of the people just to add pain to the equation.

"GOD I LOVE MY JOB!" Sparrow said as he broke another mans nose after giving said man four punches to the chest which shattered three ribs and fractured two.

The rest of the squad laughed joyfully as they enjoyed their dominance over the civilians. "AHHH, THE BEAUTY OF THE PHRASE 'PAYBACK IS A BITCH!'" Shouted boar as he swept the legs out from beneath two of the people and immediately broke their arms before moving to the next.

"THEN LET'S MAKE IT EVEN BETTER!" Cat screamed as she and the rest of the squad burst into the remaining crowd leaving moaning people behind.

**Waiting room outside of Naruto's room**

Sarutobi paced around in circles waiting for any progress to be made as medics ran to and from the room with blood all over them. This especially worried him as each time the ran from the room, there was even more blood.

The ANBU that were there with the old man watches as he chewed his nails…they had never seen their leader this worried about anyone.

**Inside the room**

"FUCK, WE NEED MORE BANDAGES IN HERE! JUMO, GET MORE WATER AND MORPHINE WE HAVE TO STOP THE BLEEDING….WHERE THE HELL ARE THE BLOOD PILLS!" Sosuke yelled as he did his best to repair the young boys chest…he was nearly through when blood just started flooding out of naruto's mouth and onto the surgical table.

Sosuke ran a quick diagnostic jutsu over the boys chest and paled at what he discovered. _'This kid…it will be a miracle if he lives through the night…I'm so sorry Naruto." _Sosuke shed a tear but just as quickly got back to repairing the boys lungs…which had been torn in 4 different places.

…

It had been five hours since the operation started and Hiruzen was staring as the medics walked out with tired expressions and covered in blood. The medics shuffled down the hallway to the changing rooms as they had wanted to get out of their blood soaked clothes.

Hiruzen slowly walked into the room and was appalled by what he saw…the boy was covered in bandages from his head to his hip…his chest still looked slightly deformed and he could still tiny little blots of blood seeping through the bandages.

The old man stepped next to Sosuke and asked the question that even though he knew the answer…he just couldn't help it. "…will…will he make it?"

"…I don't know Hokage-sama…I really don't…it will be a miracle for him to survive the night…" Sosuke said as he shed more tears alongside his leader.

They just couldn't believe that…the bundle of joy…the hyperactive kid…the knucklehead of a child…was quite possibly not going to live through the night.

Sarutobi went to his knees by naruto's bedside and held the boys hand as he cried. _'I'm so sorry Naruto…I failed you…your father…and your mother…I hope you can forgive an old man…'_

**Inside the seal**

Naruto had been walking through this…sewer…since he had woken up '_the villagers probably dumped me down here…again_' He thought as he continued to walk through the dark water filled tunnels.

However, unknown to Naruto, there was a giant fox behind bars of a cage like the bars of a cell in prison that opened its eyes revealing dark blood colored eyes, with slit-like pupils. **'Hmm…so…my jailor is finally here to greet me.'** It thought as it watched the young boy enter through the large door.

Naruto sighed as he finally made it into some sort of chamber like room, but what got him curious was the fact that there were bars the had the width of three men and the length of two or maybe even three Hokage buildings. _'But, why would they be in a sewer…but…this room is too big to be in the sewer. So if this isn't the sewer…then where is this place…?'_

Naruto had begun to open his mouth to speak as he stopped in front of the cage, but was cut off before he could do so.

"**So…you're finally here, child…"**

Naruto gave a yelp of surprise and fell on his backside when he stumbled backwards. "H-hello?"

"**I'm here, kit."**

Naruto for the life of him couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. **"Behind the bars kit…"** Naruto looked into the darkness behind said bars and watched as two enormous eyes began to open and stared into the black pupils as he stumbled backwards a little more out of fright.

"W-who are you mister?"

"**In time kit, you will know…in time, but for now what you need to know is that you are dying…"**

Naruto's eyes widened as he listened. "B-but…I just got saved by the old man…how can I be dying…I haven't even become hokage yet…I can't die yet!"

"**I…understand you kit, but…there is nothing I can do that wont backfire on your mental health…you mental state is just to fragile for me to do something…I…I am…sorry…"** Said the deep bass tone of voice behind the bars as the eyes stared at him in…sadness and a bit of…guilt?

"I…see…so it's all over? ...my life ends before it even begins?"

"…**yes…kit."**

"If I'm going to die…may I have the name of the person I spent my last moments with…even if it IS in a sewer of all places to die." Naruto said as tears streamed down his dirt covered face causing the dirt to build in the tears as it rolled down his cheeks which ironically, was cleaning Naruto's face as it went.

"**My name…is Kurama…but, I'm more commonly known to you humans as…the Kyuubi no Kitsune…" **


	3. Chapter 3

Jonin Sensei: Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter 3

_**The Next Morning**_

The Hokage waited in Naruto's room all night. He was waiting for Naruto to wake up.

**Inside Naruto's mindscape**

"**Hey Kit."**

"_Yea Kurama." _

"**I was wrong about you dying. You are in fact healing slowly and the old man Hokage is currently in your room, waiting for you to wake up."**

"_Believe it! I'm not dying. I think I should wake up and talk to the old man Hokage. Bye Kurama." _

"**Bye Kit."**

**Outside of Naruto's mindscape**

Hiruzen watched Naruto's chest rise up and down with each shallow breath. He cursed at the orphanage caretaker. He was about to get up and leave to hold a meeting about Naruto's brush with death. Even though some of the council members want Naruto dead, when he heard a low groan. He couldn't believe what he was hearing so he yelled out the door for Sosuke. Sosuke came running with a couple of nurses to check on Naruto. While they were examining him, they all heard a low groan coming from Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes to see all these people around him.

"Hokage-Jiji, is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, it is me." Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-Jiji, what happened to me? The last thing I remember was the kids beating me up and then after that, it was blank." Naruto said.

"It seems that Hiten told the orphanage kids to beat you and then did some of the beating himself but don't worry, he will not be harming you again." Hiruzen said.

"Ok thank you Hokage-Jiji. Where will I go now? How will I defend myself? I really want to become a ninja Jiji-san. Can you teach me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course and there will be others that will help you. I need to know what your elemental affinity is. Can I test you Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto nodded his excitedly. Hiruzen pulled a slip of paper out of his robe and gave it to Naruto. Naruto took the paper.

"Alright Naruto, I need you to concentrate on the paper and it will determine your elemental affinity." Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded and concentrated on the paper and to his amazement, the paper burns in one corner, splits in two in another corner, wrinkled in another corner, turned to dirt and crumbled, and it became damp. Both to Naruto's and Hiruzen's amazement, water and earth blended making a tree appear. Water and wind mixed together, making it form into ice. Hiruzen's jaw dropped and he lost his pipe, Naruto on the other hand was confused.

"Jiji-san, what does this mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means that you are like your father and mother. Also the founding father of this village." Hiruzen said.

"Tell me about them please Jiji-san." Naruto asked.

"Hashirama Senju was the first Hokage of this village and he also had this unique ability to produce wood. Your mother's clan, the Uzumaki's, descended from the Senju clan, so I guess your related to three out four Hokage's of this village. Your mother was a spit-fire and a prankster and was also the princess of her village. Your father was the fourth Hokage and a brave one at that." Hiruzen said.

Naruto sat on the bed in shock on the bed. His mother was a prankster, spit-fire and was a princess of her village and that his father was the fourth Hokage. He couldn't believe it.

"Jiji-san, did they die?" Naruto asked.

"They did die but it was protecting the village and you from the rampage of the nine-tailed fox and your father defeated the fox by sealing it inside of a newborn baby, namely you Naruto. You also saved the village. I'm also sorry that I didn't protect you as often as I should have. I promised your parents that I would." Hiruzen said.

"I have the demon fox that almost destroyed the village and my parents wanted me to be a hero? I want to become a ninja and be the hero they wanted me to become, Jiji-san." Naruto said.

"They would be very proud of you. I have a proposition for you Naruto. Are you interested in it?" Hiruzen asked.

"Of course I am Jiji-san. What's the proposition Jiji-san?" Naruto asked.

"It's to become ANBU ninja for a couple of years, then become a Jonin Sensei when your generation graduates from the academy, and be a great ninja that was taught by me, Anko, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, Yamato, Kurenai, and my son, Asuma." Hiruzen said.

"Of course I wanna do that. Who are Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, Yamato, Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade Senju is the great-granddaughter of the first and the second Hokage and is one of the legendary Sanin. Jiraiya taught the fourth Hokage and is also a legendary Sanin and he's also your godfather. Yamato has a gene that connects him to the first Hokage but he isn't related to him. Anko was a student of a rogue ninja from the village and is also a legendary Sanin and all three legendary Sanins were my students. Kurenai is a Genjutsu mistress and expert on water techniques. My son, Asuma, has the affinity for wind and you and he are the only two in the village that has the affinity for wind." Hiruzen said.

Naruto was again in shock. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Are they going to train me?" Naruto asked.

"I will ask them to train you. Also Anko is interrogator in the ANBU department and is also the student of the main Interrogator, Ibiki Morino." Hiruzen said.

"Awesome. Maybe she can teach me some interrogation techniques." Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"I will let you rest up. I have a meeting to attend too. I have two ANBU members, CAT and BIRD, posted outside your door in case something will happen to you. I will see you after the meeting and I will tell you how it goes as well." Hiruzen said.

"Bye Jiji-san." Naruto said as he closed his eyes to rest up.

Hiruzen smiled at a sleeping Naruto and quietly left the room.

"CAT, BIRD I want you to guard Naruto's room and he accepted my proposition. Also I want Jiraiya and Tsunade found. Send a messenger hawk to both of them and have them come here immediately." Hiruzen said.

"Right away sir." CAT said. BIRD poofed away to go do the biddings and poofed back to the hospital to guard Naruto's room with CAT.

**Author Note: I wanna thank everyone that has read this story. I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm in college and it's hard to work on the homework I get from my classes and update all of my stories but I will update them as much as I can. I promise I will update them all.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jonin Sensei: Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter 4

Hiruzen sat in the council chambers with his two advisors and old teammates, Koharu and Homura, who sat on his right and left side. On Himura's left were Danzo and the Civilian Council. On Koharu's right was the Shinobi council.

"I called this meeting in regards to an incident that happened at the orphanage where two ANBU signaled me, only for me to see young Naruto getting beaten by Hiten, and almost killing him." Hiruzen said.

"That boy is a monster who destroyed our home Hokage-sama." Jin, a Civilian council member, said. "He should have died."

Hiruzen unleashed some killing intent and snapped his fingers and an ANBU appeared.

"LION take Jin to the Interrogation Unit and tell Anko she can play with him." Hiruzen said as LION grabbed Jin and disappeared. The Civilian Council started to yell and argue against Hiruzen. They shut their mouths when Hiruzen raised his killing intent. The Clan heads of the Shinobi Council were a bit surprised to see Hiruzen raise his killing intent and aim it at the Civilian Council.

"I will personally execute anyone who speaks ill of young Naruto." Hiruzen said with a very angry look on his face. Hiashi Hyuga stood up.

"I will do the same thing to anyone who speaks ill or harms young Naruto." Hiashi said.

The Civilian Council looked at him like he was nuts.

"Why do you defend that demon, Hiashi?" Maru, another member of the Civilian Council, asked.

"I made a promise to Minato and Kushina before they died. I support the Hokage and his decision to train young Naruto." Hiashi said.

"Kushina was my best friend and I too support the Hokage. The Inuzukas support the Hokage and young Naruto. I can help train him, if you will allow me to assist you in his training and he could have one of the pups that we just recently had as a partner if you permit it Lord Hokage." Tsume asked.

"I will permit you to help in his training and Naruto having one of the pups as a partner." Hiruzen said. Tsume nodded her head.

"We can visit him after the meeting is done, so I can introduce myself and Kuromaru to him." Tsume said.

"Very well. We will go after this meeting is done." Hiruzen said and Tsume nodded her head.

"The Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, and Yamanaka support your decision to train young Naruto." Shikaku said for everyone.

"Then it's agreed. When Naruto is released, he will be trained by me Tsume, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Yamato, Anko, Kurenai, and my son, Asuma. This meeting is dismissed." Hiruzen said.

The Civilian Council left the chambers angry that they couldn't win while the Shinobi side left happy. Hiruzen, Tsume, and her partner, Kuromaru, left the chambers and went to the hospital. When Hiruzen, Tsume, and Kuromaru arrived at the hospital and goes to Naruto's room, Hiruzen nodded to CAT and BIRD, who stepped out of the way and they go inside the room.

"Hi Jiji-san." Naruto said excitedly.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I want to introduce you to a new teacher. This is Tsume Inuzuka and her partner, Kuromaru." Hiruzen said as Tsume and Kuromaru stepped forward and bowed to Naruto.

"Hi Tsume-chan and Kuromaru." Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto-kun. You are about the same age as my son Kiba." Tsume said.

"I would like to meet him if I can Tsume-chan." Naruto asked.

"I will bring him over another time." Tsume said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Hello young Naruto." Kuromaru said.

Naruto was stunned to hear the dog talk while Tsume and Hiruzen were amused at Naruto's reaction to hear Kuromaru talk.

"You can talk! I never heard an animal talk before. That's so cool." Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes I can talk young Naruto." Kuromaru said in amusement.

"Jiji-san, what do you mean that Tsume is my new teacher?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well Naruto, Tsume here said that they have a new batch of pups that just arrived and she will allow you to have one of the pups and help train with that pup. Is that ok Naruto." Hiruzen asked.

"Yes of course it is ok with me Hokage-Jiji. I wonder if I can get a talking one like Kuromaru." Naruto said.

"We might have some that can talk Naruto. After you are released, have the Hokage take you over to the compound so you can meet some of the pups and my son, Kiba and his older sister Hana." Tsume said.

"Ok Tsume-chan. Thank you for allowing me to have one of the pups. Jiji-san when is this Tsunade and Jiraiya coming to see me?" Naruto asked.

"I think they will be here soon, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said.

**At the front gates**

Three figures were walking towards the front gates of Konoha. One of the figures had long white spiky hair and he had the "Oil" symbol on his forehead (AN: Please let me know if this right or not so I can edit this. Please and thank you) and wore red and gray clothing. The other figure was a large breasted female that a purple diamond on her forehead and she had long blonde hair that were in pigtails and wore a gray style kimono top and navy blue pants with black sandals with heels. The other woman was smaller that had black hair, wearing a purple kimono and carrying a pig.

They walked through the gates and walked straight to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital, they noticed two ANBU members guarding the door.

"Excuse me, is this the room that Naruto Uzumaki in?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes milady he is. Should we tell Lord Hokage that you have arrived?" CAT asked.

"Yes. I would like to meet my godson." Tsunade said.

"Very well milady." CAT said as BIRD disappeared in the room via Shunshin.

**Inside the room**

BIRD appeared near Hiruzen.

"Lord Hokage, I need to inform you that Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin along with Lady Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune, have arrived and are waiting to come in the room. Lady Tsunade would like to meet her godson." BIRD said.

"Tell them they can come in." Hiruzen said.

"Very well sir." BIRD said as he left the room via Shunshin.

**Outside the room**

"Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya, and Lady Shizune, you may enter the room." BIRD said as he and CAT stepped aside and allowed them to enter the room and went back to standing guard.

**Inside the room**

"Welcome Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune-chan." Hiruzen said.

"Hi old man. This must be Tsume and Kuromaru." Tsunade asked.

"Yes I'm Tsume Inuzuka and this is my partner Kuromaru." Tsume said as she and Kuromaru bowed to Jiraiya and Tsunade. Tsunade and Jiraiya bowed back to Tsume and Kuromaru.

"This must be Naruto." Jiraiya asked.

"Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I wanna be Hokage someday. Jiji-san, are these the other people that will be training me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes this is Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya and this is Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune. They are my former students." Hiruzen said.

"I think I'll Tsunade Baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, and Jiraiya old man for now until I read the letters that Hokage-Jiji gives me from my parents. Hokage-Jiji, can I have the letters that mom and dad gave to me." Naruto asked and Hiruzen nodded his head. Hiruzen hands Naruto the letters.

"I think we should give Naruto some privacy so he can read the letters that his parents gave to him." Hiruzen said as everyone nodded their heads.

"Naruto, we will be outside the door if you need us." Tsunade said as she left the room with the others.

_**AN: thanks everyone for reading and I apologize for the late update. Here's a spoiler alert, I'm going to have the Akatsuki become nice in the story and they will be introduced in the 7**__**th**__** chapter. I bet your wondering why Fugaku Uchiha wasn't mentioned in the council meeting because I had Itachi do the massacre of the Uchihas during the meeting because Fugaku and the clan were going to overthrow the village and it was going to happen during the meeting so I had Itachi do it during the meeting and I decided to spare my readers the gory details and Itachi comes back in the 7**__**th**__** chapter with the Akatsuki members. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Jonin Sensei- Chapter 5

Naruto opened the letters from his parents after Tsunade and the others had left his room. The first one was from his father.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If your reading this, it means I had perished in the Nine-tails attack on the village. I'm sorry to put you through the miserable life of a Jinchuriki. I hope your being treated as a hero like I want you to be. I hope that you can forgive me one day for this. I love you son. I want you to grow strong and to one day become the Hokage. The fox is coming closer and I have to go out into the battlefield and seal the fox inside of you. I'm sorry again. Oh before I go, beware of my master, he's a good man. His name is Jiraiya._

_Love your father, Minato Namikaze_

Naruto closed the letter from his father, Minato. Naruto shed some tears. Naruto grabbed the letter from his mother and opened it. He started to read the long letter from his mother.

_Dear Naruto,_

_My precious little maelstrom. I always wanted to start a family. When I found out I was pregnant with you, Minato and I loved you and we started counting the days until you were born. I want to tell you about the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan was renowned for our sealing abilities and our longevity. I was brought here to be the next Jinchuriki after lady Mito Uzumaki-Senju passed away. I also want to tell you about a family heirloom that belonged to the second Hokage Tobirama Senju. The sword was stolen by Aoi Rokusho. The sword name is Sword of the Thunder God. If you come across Aoi, kick butt and get the sword back, no matter what. My time is growing short. I love you and I want you to grow strong and also find a woman to love. I and your father, Minato, leave our jutsu scrolls to you, and I'm also leaving different levels of sealing, the basic to the advance scrolls and books of sealing. Become the greatest seal master. I and your father are so proud to be your parents. We love you Naruto. Minato and I are watching over you. Oh before I go, beware of your father's master, he's a great man. I trust him. His name is Jiraiya and my favorite nickname is Pervy-sage._

_Love your mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze_

Naruto closed the letter from his parents. Naruto shed some more tears after reading his mother's letter to him. He was deeply saddened that his parents weren't around to be with him. He will get stronger for them and he will make them proud.

"Hokage-Jiji, Baa-Chan, Pervy-sage, Tsume, Kuromaru, Shizune-nee-chan. You can come back in now." Naruto said through the door. Everyone came into the room. Jiraiya had a pouty look on his face.

"Why did you call me that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Mom said it was her favorite name for you Pervy-sage." Naruto answered innocently. Jiraiya started crying anime tears and muttering something no respect.

"Jiji, when am I getting released. I wanna go look at the puppies at Lady Tsume's compound. Hiruzen chuckled at that.

"Let me call for Sosuke and see if you can be released." Hiruzen said. Hiruzen opened the door and called for Sosuke. Sosuke came with a nurse.

"Hello Lady Tsunade, Lady Shizune, Lady Tsume, Lord Jiraiya, Kuromaru, and Hokage-sama." Sosuke and the nurse said as they bowed together.

"Please rise. Young Naruto here wants to know when he can be released. He wants to go see the new puppies at Tsume's clan compound." Hiruzen said.

"Very well we see how he's doing and then we will release him to Lady Tsunade's care, if she wants him to be in her care." Sosuke asked and Tsunade nodded. Sosuke nodded and he and the nurse got to work on Naruto. About 20 minutes later, the nurse left to get the release papers and brought them back for Sosuke and had to leave again because she had other duties to perform.

"Alright young Naruto can be released to Lady Tsunade's care. Just sign here Lady Tsunade." Sosuke said. Tsunade signed the papers and Naruto let out a shout of happiness. Everyone chuckled.

"Naruto, you are free to go. I hope I don't see you in here again." Sosuke said.

"I make no promises with all the training I will be going through." Naruto said. Everyone chuckled again.

"I wanna ride on Pervy-Sage's shoulders." Naruto said as Jiraiya made another face.

"Alright you can but no more calling me Pervy-Sage, got it." Jiraiya said as he put Naruto on his shoulders.

"No promises." Naruto said. Jiraiya face faulted while everyone laughed at him.

"Where to Hokage-Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"We are heading to the Inuzuka Clan Compound so that you can pick out one of the pups that were born a month ago or from the liter of pups that were just recently born." Hiruzen said.

"Ok Hokage-Jiji. I want to get a puppy that can talk like Kuromaru." Naruto said.

"We will have to see Naruto-Kun. Most animals don't talk. It was unknown on how Kuromaru started to talk." Tsume said. Naruto nodded but still remained hopeful that he will find a pup that could talk like Kuromaru.

As the group left the hospital and started walking towards the Inuzuka Clan Compound, the villagers were sending Naruto hateful glares and started saying nasty things about him despite having two Sannin, an apprentice for one of the Sannin, a Jonin and her partner, and the Hokage walking with Naruto.

"How dare that demon be with the Hokage, the Sannin and a High Ranking Jonin? He should be executed." One villager said.

"I was hoping the damn demon would have died. Maybe we should corner the demon and finish him off for good." Another villager said with more nodding their heads.

The villagers were cut off from saying anymore bad and hurtful things about Naruto when they felt killing intent from the group except for Naruto because he was oblivious to glares and hateful words, the Hokage signaled for the ANBU to take away the villagers for their attempt to kill Naruto. Eventually, everyone made it to the Inuzuka Family Compound. As soon as they entered through the compound doors, they heard a young female yell.

"Dang it! KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" A young female screamed. Tsume and Kuromaru sighed.

"They're at it again." Tsume sighed.

"Who are they Tsume?" Naruto asked.

"My oldest daughter Hana and my younger son, Kiba. My lord and guests please cover your ears." Tsume asked politely. Everyone obeyed. Tsume sucked in a breath and yelled:

"KIBA AND HANA GET OUT HERE NOW!" Tsume yelled. A few minutes later, two young children come running out to where Tsume and her guests were waiting.

"Yes ma'am." Hana said.

"What happened this time and show your respect to your elders. Lord Hokage is here with some friends of his." Tsume said.

"He put itching powder in pants when I wasn't looking and hello my lord. We are honored to have you in our home, along with your guests." Hana said.

"Hello young Hana and Kiba." Hiruzen said.

"Hello, sir. Who's that on the white-haired man's shoulders?" Kiba asked.

"Ah this is young Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen said. "Jiraiya put Naruto on the ground so that he can meet young Kiba."

Jiraiya picked Naruto off his shoulders and set him down on the ground and in front of Kiba.

"Go on Naruto introduce yourself." Hiruzen encouraged.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Hi I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I have a partner named Akamaru. Akamaru, come here boy." Kiba yelled. Soon a white with a little bit black appeared. Akamaru came running up to Kiba and barked.

"This is Akamaru. Say hi Akamaru." Kiba said. Akamaru trotted up to Naruto and sat down near his feet and waited to be petted. Naruto crouched down and started petting him.

"When can I see the new puppies?" Naruto asked.

"Soon Naruto. New mothers might see you as a possible threat but they will not attack you if the family head is with you, such as me. I'm the Clan head of the Inuzuka Clan." Tsume said.

"May we go see the new pups though. I want to pick one out." Naruto said.

"Alright let's go pick one out for you. One of the dogs had a whole litter so you may be able to pick out two partners if you would like." Tsume said.

"Can I really do that?" Naruto asked in excitement.

Tsume was going to answer when a new voice appeared.

"I work with 9 ninja hounds." The mysterious voice said.

"Who are you mister?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You forgot about me already, eh Naruto." The mysterious voice said again.

"Come out please. I dont remember you." Naruto said while the adults tried to cover up their laughs except for Kiba because he didn't know what was going on.

A poof appeared beside Naruto which promptly scared him and he hid behind Tsume's legs. The mysterious voice laughed a little. When the smoke disappeared, DOG stood there.

"Now do you remember me Naruto." DOG a.k.a Kakashi asked.

Naruto peeked around Tsume and saw DOG. Naruto ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"DOG, your back. Where did you go? I missed you." Naruto exclaimed. DOG chuckled and patted Naruto's head.

"I had to go on a mission for the Hokage but I'm back now." DOG said. But what Naruto doesn't know was that he and CROW a.k.a Itachi Uchiha was there when he got beaten up by the former orphanage care taker. Itachi is now a rogue ninja but Naruto doesn't know that. He was chasing him down and caught up to Itachi who gave him a scroll to give to the Hiruzen.

"Yay I'm glad your back. I just got released from the hospital. I got beat up again." Naruto said. Kiba was confused.

"Why were you in the hospital?" Kiba asked confused.

"I got beaten up by some adults but maybe one day I can tell you the truth." Naruto said. Kiba nodded.

"Can we go now." Naruto asked. Everyone nodded their heads. Kiba and Hana went back inside the house and Tsume led everyone to a big area of the compound where the dogs are normally being held and walked inside.

"Go ahead Naruto approach slowly." Tsume instructed. Naruto nodded his head and walked up to a beautiful light brown female dog. Naruto stuck his little hand out and the mother dog sniffed his and licked it.

"Thats a good sign Naruto. Mable likes you. Go ahead and pick a pup out." Tsume said.

Naruto looked at the pups and saw a little white pup with red spot on its forhead and a another pup that was a light blue with a small white spot on its forehead.

"I choose these two Tsume." Naruto said. Tsume walked over and picked up the light blue pup and then the white pup.

"The light blue one is female and the white one is a male. What will you name them? Also they have their own nature elements but they are too young for us to know what elements they have." Tsume said.

"I think I'll name the white one Masahiro and the light blue one Katsu." Naruto said.

"Those are good names. We should leave so the pups to sleep." Tsume said.

" Alright. I want to go home and sleep. I'm tired. Do you think I can come over tomorrow and play with Kiba." Naruto asked.

"Sure. If Lady Tsunade doesn't mind." Tsume said.

"I really don't mind. I will be at the hospital, working with the staff. Shizune will be accompining him. Is that alright Tsume." Tsunade asked.

"Of course I have no problem." Tsume said.

"Hey where did DOG, Jiji, and Pervy Sage go to?" Naruto asked.

"They had some important things to go over Naruto. We should be heading home." Tsunade said.

"Ok. Bye Lady Tsume. I'll be back tomorrow." Naruto said. Tsume nodded and walked Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune out to the gate and waved goodbye to them as they walked to Naruto's parents home. Hiruzen gave Tsunade the house key before he left.

**AU NOTE: I am so sorry for the late update. I can't update everyday whenever. It takes time to write a good and decent chapter but I will try to update whenever I can. Also if you hate my story pm first, don't write nasty or mean comments. It hurts my feelings. Anyways please read and review. **

**Names I used: Mable means Lovable in Latin.**

** Masahiro means Wise in Japanese.**

**Katsu means Voctorious in Japanese.**

**Yuki means Snow in Japanese.**


End file.
